1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide switch having a slide member slidably mounted in a case, and a biasing member for biasing the slide member to a neutral position, in which an electrically conductive state is produced by operating the slide member against the biasing force of the biasing member.
Further, the invention relates to a slide switch of the multi-contact type that produces an electrically conductive state also when the slide member is depressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slide switch as noted above is described in Japanese patent application laid open under “kokai” No. H11-111119 (Patent Document 1) (see paragraphs 21-26, paragraph 31, FIG. 2, FIGS. 4-6 and FIGS. 8-11, for example). This slide switch is a multi-contact input device having a first switch operable by a depressing operation of a control member, and a plurality of second switches operable through a rocking operation of the control member.
The first switch is opened and closed through a snap operation resulting from a pressing of a metallic dome by the depressing operation of the control member. The second switches are arranged in a plurality of positions around and equidistant from the first switch. The rocking operation of the control member presses arch-like snap plates, and the snap operation thereby produced opens and closes the switches.
The following construction is shown in Patent Document 1 as a preferred embodiment. In this construction, the first switch is disposed at the center. Four second switches are arranged at intervals of 90 degrees around and equidistant from the first switch. One of the second switches is opened and closed by rocking of the control member. Projections are provided to restrict an amount of rocking movement in fixed directions to prevent simultaneous opening and closing of two of the second switches.
Japanese patent application laid open under “kokai” No. 2002-140960 (Patent Document 2) describes the following slide switch (see paragraphs 6-11, paragraphs 23-30, FIGS. 2-6 and FIG. 10, for example). What is described therein is a slide switch which produces an electrically conductive state by operating a slide member against a biasing force of a biasing member biasing the slide member to a neutral position.
The biasing member has a holding portion defining a square opening for receiving and supporting peripheral walls of the slide member which is also shaped square. As a result, the slide member is biased to the neutral position. The biasing member is mounted in a case having a square bottom wall larger than the slide member, and wall portions extending upward from the bottom wall so as to surround the circumference of the bottom wall. The biasing member has projections extending from corners of the square opening toward corners of the wall portions. These projections define slits opening from the corners of the opening in directions in which the projections are formed. When the slide member is slid, the slits will open, and an electric conductor disposed outside the opening of the biasing member will bring into conduction a pair of electrodes provided on the wall portions of the case.
Patent Document 2 further describes a multi-contact slide switch which produces an electrically conductive state when the slide member is depressed.